


Original Smut Shots!

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Consent, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mad Scientists, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Other, Science Experiments, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Bored and curious? Click em' and read





	Original Smut Shots!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

______________________________________________________

It started out slowly, slipping through the cracks and lurking in the dark until it was time to strike. The Pup almost didn't notice it, that is until the second day, and that's when it hit like a metric ton.

Azu panted heavily, eyes hazy, tongue lulled out much like a canine when playing outside on a hot day. And oh boy, it was hot indeed. Everything burned from the inside out, as if she had a fever, coupled by an intense need to alleviate that heat. Unfortunately, Azu had no idea how. It came and went throughout the day, and for most of it Azu resigned herself to just hide under the covers and hope it went away.

She knew she couldn't stay in bed for much longer since it was a testing and training day, but the Project really hoped she could just pretend.

Of course, as usual there was a clicking sound, indicating that someone had just come in her room.

'Nooo...I don't want to get up...' Azu groaned in her mind, wriggling uncomfortably on her bed.

"U-up and a-at em', t-time for a be-ating!" Paprika exclaimed, kicking open the other door that separates the space between Azu's sleeping area and observation room.

Azu sat up wearily, hoping the Nonstrum wouldn't pick up on her over all unkempt appearance. Thankfully by sheer luck, Paprika only hurried her out the bed and into the observation room to get into her training gear.

Leone had designed it herself, insisting it was because she somehow already knew Azu's exact measurements. She even took her other extremities into consideration, likely because Leone also had extra features.

'Raw' te po...' Azu shivered, the thought of the lion brought on a fresh wave of that burning sensation coiling in her stomach. 'Stupid crushes...'

"Aye, what's k-keeping you? Leo's wa-waiting in t-the Eviscera Dome."

Azu fumbled with a clip out of surprise, noticing that Paprika was already waiting by the door,"Oh, sorry. Lost in thought I guess..."

Paprika smirked at this.

'Oh no...'

"I h-hope you're not thinking about how Leo's g-gonna pin ya to the gro-und to ha-have her way with you."

Azu growled in embarrassment, Paprika seemed to really enjoy teasing her about her obvious attraction towards the lion, and that particular image made the Pup's current problem flare up."You're the worst."

"At the be-best of times k-kiddo." Paprika countered,"Now g-get moving, we're g-going to be checking your end-endurance to-day so let's see if it imp-proved."

Azu listened to Paprika as she gave instructions, it was her only chance at a distraction for now before she was going to spar with Leone...who often wore a tight fitting--no! Listening to instructions now!

"Al-alright, the-re's going to be a time li-limit of 5 m-minutes," the Nostrum explained as they walked down a long hall,"I'm go-going to be watching from the top, mon-itoring the e-energy trackers to cal-calculate your limits. Wh-when the buzzer s-sounds off, the spar e-ends, g-got it?"

"Assented."

"Gr-great, now get i-in there and wa-it for my signal. Re-member you're still go-going to be training later too, a-and I won't be t-there. Maybe chat up yo-your opp-onent into su-su-submission." Paprika commented off handedly, but Azu knew it was another verbal jab at her.

"Choke on your Chewthane Stems!" Azu cried out indignantly.The Pup's only heard a distant chuckle in reply.

But, despite wishing to be back in her bed and hiding from the world, it was time for the testing to begin.

'Oh fun...'  
\----------------------------------  
Azu pushed open the massive door of the dome like structure, thankfully finding it empty. It seems like Leone was still getting ready.

Meanwhile she could see Paprika way up at the top in a booth like area, idly typing to wait for her colleague.

The Pup took this time to think some more,'Oh wow I hope this won't be awkward...things have been a bit more then usual since I...utterly embarrassed myself...'

Azu sighed at that, the day she quite literally jumped Leone. It was in her younger days, but still humiliating to recall, especially since Leone for sure remembered it well...and knowing Azu has a crush on her. Really, that day hurt a bit too. But the Pup thought maybe it would go way with time, nope, it got worse.

And then this weird fever like feeling started yesterday, also getting worse. Azu's tongue poked out again, accept this time it was beginning to drip magma.

She forcefully reeled it back in and swallowed the access magma that kept building up in her glands.'Oh fantastic, another  
thing going wrong today.'

That was the moment the door on the other side opened, making way for Leone in her sparring outfit. Her hair was pulled back, fully revealing her lion ears in their rounded and adorable glory. She went with her light and stretchy black shorts, and matching tight shirt.

'This is how I die...' Azu thought helplessly, doing her best to conceal her inner panick.

Leone quickly got into position, giving Azu a quick once over,"Are you alright?" The lion asked, concerned.

'She knows!' Azu's mind screamed, but what came out was a,"I am...why?"

Leone's nose twitched noticeably,"You smell different, can't you tell?"

Azu wanted to answer, but a buzzer went off, Paprika's signal to start.'5 minutes...I can survive close contact for 5 minutes...right?'

She didn't have time to assure herself more, for Leone had already gotten super close to landing a hit, for the Pup barely dodged the punch.

Azu righted herself, going for an lowly aimed upper cut just under the ribs. Leone surprised her by using her own tail to wrap tightly around her wrist, immediately stopping the hit.

"Got to be faster," she teased lightly.

This is one of the very rare times Leone was ever playful, in a battle like setting of all things. But, Azu wouldn't change it for anything else.

Unfortunately, it only added to the inner heat now starting to go much lower.

She almost didn't register being lifted and tossed to the nearest wall. The Pup coughed a bit at the dust coming from the impact,'Ow...'

"Azu, seriously, talk to me. You've been out of it the whole time." Leone said, temporarily losing her guarded stance in favor of making sure the Pup was alright.

Azu decided to take this opportunity to tackle the lion to the floor, which somehow worked. Leone was still the faster and stronger one, rolling with the hit so she ended up on top.

Leone actually smiled a little when she looked down on Azu,"Not bad, nice use of a distraction."

Azu's mind was fuzzy as she couldn't inhale anything else but the lion's scent with her directly on top of her,"Leone..." she meant for it to come out more firmly but instead only sounded like a needy whined.

Leone's pupils seemed to blow out as her nose twitched again,"Azu...you're..." she shook her head, getting off of the Pup as fast as she could,"Come with me, the test is over."

She gave a quick hand gesture to Paprika, who was still observing from the booth. The Nostrum  
waved, showing she understood.

Leone focused her attention back onto the Pup, who shakily stood up, the heat had become almost unbearable now that Leone had touched her. Even if it wasn't much, it still sent a spark of want down to her every nerve.

"Azu, I...I can't touch you otherwise it'll get worse but you need to follow me, please," Leone spoke with urgency, and that was enough to get the Pup moving.

"Okay," Azu breathed out, her voice boarding on faltering.

They walked briskly, in an tense silence that was only broken by Azu's continously heavier breathing. They made to her room in record time, Leone asked her to wait inside.

The Pup stepped in, not even reacting to the door shutting behind her. At least now she could go back to her bed...  
\----------------------------------

"Paprika, she's--

"I know, started n-noticing the s-symptoms du-during your spar." Paprika cut off, shoving a piece of paper in her hands.

Leone read it with increasing worry,"Oh Eldritch this is bad. I wasn't sure how much of an influence the Venling DNA would have but this is a full blown heat cycle! Could any of the other sections of DNA also have caused this?"

"O-only mar-ginally. 38% of t-the DNA is Venling, s-so it is the more in-fluential one. Te-tell me, w-when will i-it end?"

"Well...it depends on the Venling. Since the Venling DNA is wolf, and she likely started the day prior...4 more days without...intervention," Leone paused a few times, a bit nervous about explaining further.

Paprika caught onto it though,"I-I know you ha-have more in-formation then that. T-tell me, it's okay, I've seen si-similar things b-efore."

"Right," Leone sighed reluctantly,"what I mean by without intervention is if she doesn't have any sort of release it will stop after 4 more days..."

"So...sh-she just n-needs a few r-rolls in the sh-sheets and she's good?"

Leone actually felt herself flushed a bit at that,"Essentially, yes..."

"T-then you ca-can do it!" the Nostrum clapped her on the shoulder cheerily.

Leone hissed,"Are you mad?!"

Paprika gave a little smile,"Of co-course."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Paprika threw her hands up,"Wh-oa there Leo! What's g-got you s-so riled up? Le-let me guess, Azu's h-heat sent you in-into a rut?"

Leone was on the verge of roaring in rage, but caught herself when she realized that,'Oh fuck, she's right!'

"I t-think you kn-know what I'm g-going to say."

The lion clenched her fists,"PJ I can't! Azu is a--"

"--a con-consenting and intelligent lifeform of our creation. Azu has gr-own up, knows h-how to make de-decisions, and she's long since made her ch-choice ab-about you. Y-you can't lie to me about your un-believably ob-obvious interest in her e-either. It's only you who-se holding b-back. You're y-your o-own ram-ification," Paprika concluded, giving the lion a harsh flick to the nose,"Go on an-and go fix t-the problem. I'll be b-back tom-orrow at 3 pm, ma-make the smart choice. H-have a f-fun time, who knows ho-how long it's b-been since y-you've got-gotten laid."

And like that, Paprika left Leone in the empty halls. But the lion didn't stay idle for long, setting a steady pace to one particular room.  
\----------------------------------

Meanwhile Azu has been tossing and turning on her bed trying in vain to find a comfortable sleeping position to at least doze in. Unfortunately her imagination hasn't let her rest a peep. So, she gave up, just star fishing in the center of the bed.

That of course let her thoughts to pester her, but at this point she just wanted it to stop aching so much.

"I've never felt this way before but Eldritch, I just want you to touch me..." Azu whined lowly, the throbbing was nearly painful almost.

The Pup's suffering was briefly interrupted by a sudden slamming and stomping sound, someone was coming right for her bedroom.'Leone,' her instincts told her so, and they were confirmed when moments later her door was busted open with a distinctive sound of wood splintering.

There Leone stood, her presence was calming and overwhelming in the best of ways...a very dark and hungry look in her eyes. Like that of a predator.

Without a word she strides over to the edge of the bed,"Azu," the Pup shivered at the tone, it matched how the lion looked,"I've made my choice...the other door is locked and Paprika is gone...I want you. Do you still want me? I'll leave the second you ask."

"Stay," She practically begged,"I want you, so badly, just touch me."

Leone couldn't control the guttural growl that reflexively came out when she finally got onto the bed fully. Azu followed suit, pulling the lion's weight completely on top of her.

No words were needed then.

Leone kissed Azu with a surprising amount of control consideringthe circumstances, letting her hands explore the smaller body beneath her own, tracing every curve she could through the fabric of the Pup's training outfit.

Azu wrapped her arms around Leone's neck while her legs went around the lion's waist, muffled whimpers escaping through the kiss. Going from no contact to being felt up all over was an intense shift in sensation, one that felt immensely satisfying.

Leone made quick work of Azu's top training clothes, simply tearing right through them in her impatience, wasting no time in rubbing her way up to the Pup's breasts.

Azu's lower half, which had been grinding onto Leone the whole time, gave an uncontrollable buck at that. The Pup pulled away from the kiss, breathing labored and her tongue lulled out, this time for an entirely different reason,"More, lower, I need--"

Leone cut her off with a softer, peck on the lips,"I know, I'll get there little one," she edged down lower slowly, leaving deliberate nips that would definitely leave a mark later, and Azu gave a little squeal every time she felt the lion's fangs on her skin.

Leone gave Azu's lower part of the training outfit a similar treatment from the first by tearing it right off, leaving the Pup completely exposed.

Before the lion continue, Azu quickly said,"Get undressed too...it isn't fair I am and you're not..."

She only nodded, tempted to just rip her own clothes off but decided against it. Mostly because her clothes were kept in a room on the opposite side of the building and that would be a long walk in the nude.

Even still, she hastily got undressed under the careful watch of Azu, soon finding herself back in the same place between the Pup's legs."You're beautiful you know?" Leone couldn't help herself from blurting it out. Who wouldn't?

Azu's ears were pinned to her skull, face red and positively smoldering gold eyes burning with love and lust gazing back, to  
the lion it really was a beautiful sight.

"Leone, you mean the world to me..." Azu murmured.

"Let me show you how much you mean to me then," the lion purred, using her long tongue to lick the Pup's whole center in one go.

Azu keened. Her hands flew to grab onto something, which ended up being the back of Leone's head."Leone!"

The lion pulled the Pup closer by the rump, lifting her off the bed slightly, changing from dipping through Azu's folds to focusing on the little nub at the top. The Pup's moans abruptly stopped, quickly turning to howls. The lion was tempted to make a joke at that, but decided to wait until later for it. Heats were almost never the time to joke.

Azu couldn't help but tighten her grip on Leone's hair, moving her hips undulations with the rhythm of the lion's tongue. It wouldn't be long until she finished, all her nerves felt hypersensitive. The Pup wanted to give Leone some kind of warning, but she couldn't get much out besides little howls and whimpers, so she did the next best thing and wrapped her legs around the lion's head.

That seemed to be an indicator, cause Leone didn't slow down, somehow going faster. The coiling tension that had been building up in her lower belly finally snapped.

Azu's back arched up, and she couldn't help the almost savage growl of satisfaction escape. It was an primal reaction she never knew she was capable of, but it felt right.

Leone did a slow climb from between the Pup's legs until the towering lion loomed over her again. Her eyes were still quite darkened,"You liked that, didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was as if Leone just knew.

Azu pushed at the lion's shoulders until they both sat up,"I want to make you feel good too."

Leone snapped out of her haze for a moment, shocked,"Huh? But that was only for you. I don't need you to do anything--"

Azu's ears folded down in frustration, pushing the lion all the way down and straddling her,"I want to." she restated firmly, but with her flushed face Leone found it more adorable then intimidating.

She could only respond in one way,"Okay."

The Pup's movements were shy, exploring, and Leone noticed she was getting that look again, as if she were studying something. It was so cute."Don't be shy, you're doing fine."

It seemed to be all the encouragement the Azu needed. She was quick to use her teeth, not that Leone minded, rather, she wanted more of it. The Pup way eagerly marking as much as she could on her way down, and the lion scratched down Azu's back in turn.

Of course, when Azu made it to the final stop, Leone was sure the Pup's hesitation would come back.

It did not.

"Azu," the lion couldn't restrain herself from purring the name out. She could even see Azu's tail wag faster after she did it,'So cute...'

Azu looked up at Leone as she continued to curl her tongue at just the right angle to watch the lion's reactions. She really liked it when Leone purred, it was the perfect combination of "Aw, cute" and "So hot."

There was something she wanted to try, but she couldn't exactly speak with her mouth full, and she didn't want to stop either...so, the Pup just acted on the impulse to see what would happen.

Azu knew it was nice for her whenever she needed a massage, and wanted to know if it could also be applied to Leone in this situation.

Carefully, she reached behind the lion and gripped the base of her tail. A hiss made her want to pull back, but the purring that followed soon after told her that is was in fact very okay to continue.

Azu gave a firm tug up while applying a bit more pressure, quickly going back down to the base and repeating the motion until she got a steady rhythm.

Leone reacted by clawing the bed, low and rumbling growls spilled from the lion as she caught Azu's gaze. The Pup's tail stopped wagging and instead curled up, and in an act of boldness, she tugged on Leone's tail while giving her clit a forceful suck.

That did the trick.

Leone came with a fierce roar, immediately pulling Azu up to give a dominating kiss. The Pup instantly recuperated, excitedly jumping back into the lion's lap. When they parted, Azu snuggled as close as she could,"...why did you change your mind?" She asked softly, breaking the silence.

Leone idly traced little patterns on the Pup's thighs,"I got a nice slap of reality by a very asshole-ish source."

Azu giggled,"It was Paprika wasn't it?"

"The very same. Damn it, I owe her one now for that..  
and it helped me realize that...I am my own limitation," she gave a playful lick to Azu's ear,"I'm sorry for putting you through so much trouble..."

Azu flicked Leone's nose,"You're my favorite trouble, and I'd say you've more then made up for it. But...the real question is, what does this make us?"

Leone hummed,"Whatever you want."

"I want you to be mine then."

"Well then Azu," Leone held her a bit tighter,"your wish is my command."

Azu couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped at that,"You're so cheesy."

"You love me for it."

"Yeah...I do."

They let the quiet settle once again, slowly drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
